


The Only One

by Superheroindisguise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first attempt at anything even remotely Slash like (and it's angsty to boot) so feedback would be appreciated.<br/>Song: The One<br/>By: The Foo Fighters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One




End file.
